Because I want to
by glittermoon
Summary: Finding the horcruxes is the most important thing for Harry and with the box of things left from Dumbledore and unexpected help, will he win? bad summary!
1. truth and lies

ok, yet another story. ¬¬…xP I cant help having an annoying amount of ideas that take over others…anyway…disclaimer for all chapters up until the next remembered disclaimer – I don't own any of this except the crappy characters never heard of in the original books and the places never described in the actual story. So yeah….lets get goin'!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The journey back to the burrow the day after the funeral was a sombre one. Harry had refused point blank to return to the Dursleys – he hadn't even bothered with going to collect the rest of his meagre possessions; instead leaving his only family to deal with it.

The Weasleys (minus Bill, Fleur and Percy), Harry and Hermione had travelled in silence so still it had screamed in Harrys ears – no one made eye contact; instead preferring to gaze out of the window at the passing scenery or into their laps. Not that Harry minded. He wasn't in the mood to talk or smile The Aurors had provided cars for their journey, preferring that Harry was to travel with those who asked little questions. The route back was an unfamiliar one, full of small, winding country lanes lined by hedges and trees so thick they formed a green, leafy tunnel.

A week later, Harry sat in a steaming bubble bath occupying the Burrows second floor bathroom, trying to get rid of the scene that insisted replaying in his head. Malfoy lowered his wand. Death eaters burst in and Snape moved forward. Dumbledore muttered something, pleaded. Snape raised his wand and mouthed those unforgivable, life ending words. The beam of the spell glowed eerily as it slowly made its way to its destination. Dumbledore went flying over the wall, out of site, out of life. The whole scene moved in silence – words were mouthed, crashes exploded mutely and cruel laughter turned into sickening leers.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slipped down under the water, thankful for the muffled silence it offered against the noisy life of the people he loved so dearly.

0o0

"Do eat something, dear. I know you don't want to go, but doing so on an empty stomach will make it worse." Mrs Weasley said to Harry the next morning at breakfast. He did not reply, instead continued to stare unseeing at his loaded plate in front of him.

"Harry?" a soft voice near his ear and the pressure and warmth of a smaller hand on his own brought him out of the reverie his mind had bestowed upon him. Looking up, his eyes met the warm concern of Ginnys own, and he offered a small smile before releasing his hand and taking a long draught of orange juice.

Although he had been determined that they did not continue with their relationship, a feeling of possession and attraction still lingered between himself and Ginny – something which even he could not break.

The room once again fell into its awkward silence, bar the clanking

of cutlery and the ticking of the clock that Mrs Weasley still carried close to her.

As the silence pressed ever more into Harry, he ground his teeth in annoyance and glared into the empty fire grate. Determined to break it, he glanced around the table at which he sat, attempting to make eye contact.

As he glanced at Hermione, she began staring down fervently at her copy of the daily prophet as though she had found something incredibly interesting, but as her eyes did not move, he could tell she was avoiding talking. Ron, who sat opposite her, stared out of the kitchen window and into the silvery gold glare of the morning sun whilst he chewed on a bit of bacon, completely oblivious to the world around him in the kitchen. Fred and George both gazed glumly down at their plates, making the same, eerie movements – not even the ghost of their general cheerfulness graced their faces. Mr and Mrs Weasley were much the same, although Mr Weasley was also reading the daily prophet. Charlie, last of all sat to the right of his mother and next to Hermione, and seemed deep in concentration.

Giving up the attempt, he sighed and pushed the food around on his plate, occasionally taking small bites when he remembered.

"So Harry, ready to go?" Mr Weasley asked eventually, breaking the suffocating silence easily. He stood up and adjusted his deep blue robes and smiled at the boy in question. Harry nodded and did the same.

"We'll be apparating, if that's alright – floo networks been reserved for incredibly important matters only. We have to apparate in a small alley next to the ministry, however as you can imagine, security has been tightened a hundred fold." Arthur explained as he and Harry made their way to the edge of the wood that lined the village in which the Burrow was situated.

Although Harry now had a licence, Arthur thought it best if he assisted as the apparition point was something Harry had not yet seen, and he did not really want any splinching to take place.

Taking hold of the thin, red headed mans arm, Harry closed his eyes tightly as the familiar sucking and squeezing tightened around him, restricting his breathing…then with a pop, they arrived in a dark, damp badly lit underground tunnel in front of a rather grimy, dull red brick wall.

"Just through here." Arthur said, attempting to sound cheerful and tapping five bricks in a particular order with his wand.

The wall shimmered into a pinkish haze and then disappeared all together, revealing to Harry that he was now standing in the entrance hall of the Ministry for Magic. Looking behind himself, Harry saw that the tunnel had vanished to be replaced with the shiny, dark panelling of the Ministry.

Staring at the bustling room before him, Harry felt a slight saddened tug at his heart. Had it really been only a year or so ago when Dumbledore had fought Voldemort and the death eaters after they had attempted to steal the prophesy in this very room? A year ago since he had heard that prophesy – that prophesy that had sealed his very fate seventeen years ago? A year since his new found friend and godfather had been cruelly snatched away and forced into non – existence in this very real and very twisted world? It made anger course through him to see the wizards and witches that bustled passed acting normally as though nothing had happened here. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and Harry smiled apologetically at the man – but it died quickly as he realized who it was.

"Ah Harry! Just the boy I wanted to see!" Rufus Scrimgeour exclaimed in a cheerily false voice, his smile not reaching his eyes that stared stonily into Harrys emerald like ones.

"Couldn't wait to meet you, Harry m'boy, had to come and collect you myself!" Harry then couldn't help but notice the Ministers voice raise in volume which in turn caused most people in hearing range to turn and stare with eager eyes even more intently then those who had glanced his scar and whisper with those around them. A few white flashes blinded him for a moment and as the white cleared he scowled and blinked rapidly.

"…and Papaila Periblue will be asking you a few questions, hope you don't mind – oh and I took the liberty of allowing a reporter in – nothing like reassuring the public a, my boy?"

"Huh?" Harry had been so busy trying to find Mr Weasley in the sea of faces that had hovered around him like a swarm of waiting insects, he had not noticed that he was now infront of the elevators, Scrimgeours hand firmly clamped on his upper arm like an iron band.

"Just talking about the aurors who want answers – I know you are probably a bit nervous! Don't worry, don't worry you'll be fine, everythings perfect!"

Harry stared at the man as though he had just sprouted a rather foul boil in the centre of his forehead. Perfect? How were things perfect? 'If he really thinks he's getting anything out of me…' Harry thought, giving him a particularly dirty look as he laughed again at something obviously missed.

"Ministers floor, level twelve." The lift womens voice announced smoothly as the lift shuddered to a halt. The golden gate slid open to reveal a grandiose, circular almost cathedral like entrance hall adorned in so much dazzling black and white marble and granite it made Harrys head spin. He could just about make out several doors implanted in the walls and several corridors running off at intervals along the walls before the iron grip dragged him to eight foot high, heavily gold studded oak doors that opened silently to reveal Scrimgeours office.

This too was circular bar the straight wall directly ahead that held six enormous arced windows that let in so much dazzling sunlight it almost engulfed the Ministers enormous, neatly organized desk. The floor again was marble, though this time in checkerboard fashion – the large black squares bordered with a thin strip of gold and the walls were panelled in dark oak. To the left of Harry stood a gigantic black marble fire place that would have comfortably taken Hagrid and his brother. A large black leather sofa and two arm chairs stood in front of this, and hanging above the mantle piece was a painting of a castle that looked so remarkably like Hogwarts Harry supposed it could have been – though no life seemed to be in the picture and only the occasional cloud floating by gave it away as magical.

Opposite this were several more sofas and armchairs in a square, stood infront of inbuilt bookcases. The seats were occupied by an assortment of people Harry didn't recognise.

"Do sit!" Scrimgeour exclaimed with his forced cheeriness, dragging Haryy into an empty chair and sitting to his direct left in another.

"I really don't see the point in this. I've already told you that what Dumbledore and I were doing is between us. I'm only going to tell you what happened at the tower." Harry said lifting his chin defiantly, before anyone could open their mouths. The room froze momentarily in shocked silence, the three middle aged Aurors, pristine blonde reporter and Minister for Magic all rather taken back at the speech Harry had just firmly put across.

Clearing his throat and laughing somewhat nervously, Rufus clapped Harry on the shoulder and said

"Of course, of course! That's what we agreed on, don't you worry!" he smiled around, but it never reached his eyes and Harry had a hard time fighting the urge to hex the man.

"So before we begin, may I offer anyone a beverage? Here you are Harry." The Minister waved his wand and a tray of pumpkin juice appeared on the polished coffee table then pushed a glass into Harry's hand before he could protest.

Looking toward the Aurors, he noticed that no-one else had yet taken a sip from their own glasses – instead had taken to staring at him in anticipation.

Glaring at the mousey haired witch directly infront, he put down the offending drink, which had suddenly occurred to him as being spiked with veritaserum, sat back and folded his arms.

Clearing his throat again, Scrimgeour took a gulp of his own and looked directly at Harry.

"well, if you could recount the events of that fateful night? I do apologize for forcing you to do so again, but we really must get this put into the records."

Harry now admitted defeat – he understood that the Aurors needed all the help they could get in order to end the pending battle. Taking in a sighing breath, he began to recount the night in question.

"And…and that's what happened. I don't think….I just wish that he had let me stay mobile. I just don't understand."

The Aurors had been listening intently, the sandy blond wizard to the right of Harry taking down notes at an alarming speed.

"That's it, is it? Sure you won't have a drink?" Scrimgeour said hastily, gesturing toward Harry's untouched glass. Sighing impatiently, Harry stood up and glared down at the Minister, irritance clear in the emerald depths.

"Do you really think I would be so stupid to drink something spiked with veritaserum? I may not be the smartest boy on the planet, but I am not naive. I'll see myself out." Before anyone could even utter a sound, he strode across the room, wrenched open the door and slammed it as hard as he could.

Glaring at anyone who stared, Harry continued his angered walk across the cool hall, clenching his fists as anger boiled inside him. How dare he try and trick him into telling something he knew very well he was not to know?

"Potter! There you are!" Harry turned suddenly, frowning as he recognised the voice of someone who shouldn't be there. McGonagall hurried over to him, wisps of greying hair stuck at awkward angles from her bun giving the impression she was rather rushed and stressed, clutching at a large wooden crate.

"Hello professor. I didn't expect you to be here." Harry replied, his anger subsiding at seeing a familiar and well respected face.

"Yes, well I have a meeting with the school governors in a moment, and rather hoped I'd see you – Scrimgeour informed me of your meeting and I have something you need."

She held out the crate, casting it a slightly curious gaze as Harry grasped the sides carefully. It was not too heavy and from the slight clinking noise that the inside made when moved, he could tell it contained several items.

"We found it pre-packaged and labelled to you in Dumbledores private quarters two days after the funeral. I do hope that they are something you can use." McGonagall stopped for a moment and sighed, her face truly showing her age for a second as she looked at Harry sympathetically. "well I must be off, the meeting begins in a moment. See you later Harry." with a last glance she turned on her heel and marched off back up the passageway without a backward glance. Harry watched her retreating form, feeling strangely alone. Shaking his head, he turned and walked into the lift, the golden gates closing behind him with a resounding clang. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall as the elevators cool voice told him his destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well – there you go! Second chapter is in working progress- I cant guarantee exactly when it will appear – perhaps we can get Harry you conjure it up, x) ay Harry?


	2. return

Whoot its chapter 2! (By the way, this isn't a slash story, sorry!) thank you to my delightful reviewers xD oh, and just a warning, my writing style –may- change in various chapters depending on my mood when I wrote it. O.o. I know odd, isn't it?

And I also apologize profusely for not posting for such a long time – I find it difficult to manage typing it up in the midst of assignments for college, the sims 2 and my large family who all like computers x.X. (I have an almost Weasley sized family –its great! xD)

0o0o0o0o

"I wonder what it could be. Well, I expect he would have had things that he would have wanted to go to you, Harry." Hermione said, moving some books and what looked like an innocent bottle of ink off of the highly polished coffee table – however, she knew better. "honestly, I do wish Fred and George would stop leaving their products everywhere – we are all going to end up in St Mungos!" she exclaimed, shoving the ink bottle into its box before it exploded and coated them all in non-removable, colour changing ink.

Harry had arrived back at the Burrow and had run in wanting to open the crate but not without Hermione and Ron. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had gone down to the local village and Fred, George and Charlie were all at work, so the generally bustling house was almost empty.

Dumping the crate down impatiently, tore off the lid and pulled out an envelope that had familiar, looped purple hand writing on the front that bore his name.

Ron held up a round, glass bottle full of a glowing duck-egg blue potion and stared in wonder whilst Hermione flicked through an old green bound book.

"wow, this stuff looks really…" Rons voice trailed off as he picked up another book and flicked through, his attention captured by the moving illustrations.

Harry, however, was not listening as he had ripped open the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I must apologize for my recent and most dramatic exit that took place. However, I do hope you understand it is for the best. I have left this box for you – of course, and I would advise, to share the content with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger – they are a great asset to you. The things enclosed are what I believe to be helpful information, clues and almost certain locations of the remaining Horcruxes. I believe you will be successful in your mission – never give up hope._

_Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

After he had finished reading the letter, Harry took an audible breath and blinked rapidly – for some reason, it had made tears begin to prick his eyes. Letting go of the envelope he had held at his side, he sat on the blue pin striped sofa and stared into the empty fire grate, his mind racing. What had he meant by exit? Surely death was, well _death- _you couldn't re-enter after you had died which was what it seemed to indicate. Did this mean that what had happened was planned and Snape was innocent? Was he really dead? Afterall, he did not see the face of the covered up body Hagrid had carried – it did not have to be that of Dumbledores.

"Oh Harry! Look what he left you!" the excited exclaims of Hermione stopped his thoughts as he turned to look. Held carefully in her hands was the pensieve Harry had become so familiar with over the past school year. Ron too was staring in wonderment – but with a slightly ore confused look on his face.

"I...wow – are the memories in there too?" Harry said quietly, walking slowly over toward his two best friends.

"Well if they are these, then yes." Hermione replied, holding up a small vial of swirling silver substance. He nodded in response and decided to look at the rest of the content, examining each thing before placing it on the table and writing its name on a piece of parchment at Hermiones suggestion. He ended up with two interesting looking potions, two books – '_objects of the soul' _published in 1747 and the '_Arte that is darkeste' _which Hermione excitedly informed them to be incredibly old and extremely rare – it had been banned in the eighteen hundreds, Riddles old diary (Harry thought this to be gone and hastily hid it so Ginny wouldn't know), Gaunts ring, some extensive notes, research and theories about Voldemort and the whereabouts of the remaining Horcruxes.

What do you suppose these potions are?" Ron asked after Harry had folded up his list.

"I'm not too sure. Perhaps replenishing potions of some sort." Hermione replied thoughtfully. The front door suddenly opened and the sound or Mrs Weasley and Ginny entering with shopping came down the hallway and into the sitting room.

After dinner, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione made their way back into the living room, feeling rather full and lazy.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked Harry, dropping himself into one of the comfy blue armchairs and pulling the coffee table toward him.

"Erm…no thanks – I'll just sit down for a while." Harry replied, settling himself in the window seat.

0o0o0

"I think I'll go for a walk." Harry suddenly said a while later, standing up and stretching.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking up from the purple thing she was knitting.

"I'm fine thanks." He replied, giving her a half smile.

"Shall I ..ow!" Ron rubbed his leg and glared at Hermione, who shook her head ever so slightly.

"Well don't be too long dear, I want to lock up by ten – Arthur should be home a bit earlier tonight."

Harry nodded and wondered out the room toward the front door. Not bothering with a jacket, he closed it quietly behind him and set off up the road toward the wood where he had apparated earlier that day. The air was warm and still – only the twittering of a nearby bird to break the general silence. The village opposite on the hill was nothing more than mere black shapes against the orange-pink sky. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, trying to clear his overloaded mind and relax himself, then began to walk between the small thicket of trees.

The wood that covered most of the hills thinned out where Harry had entered, just a small stretched arm which took him ten minutes to walk through.

Clambering over a small, wooden fence that looked just about ready to collapse, Harry dropped down into long thick grass, the tips of it reaching to just above his knees.

A soft breeze blew, so it sounded as though a thousand mysterious voices were whispering close by. Harry welcomed the breeze although it was warm – the stillness had been suffocating. Walking along, his thoughts once again wondered to the crate and the many questions he had. Not really taking note of the where his feet took him, Harry was rather startled when he felt something soft and tripped up – which was accompanied by a muffled groan of pain. After a quickly muttered 'lumos', Harry pulled himself up and turned anxiously to see who he had hurt – his own throbbing elbows forgotten.

"Are you alri…" the question died on his lips as a familiar, though dirty, cut and bruised silver –blond head came into view. "Malfoy?" So surprised to see Draco, Harry momentarily forgot he happened to dislike him. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Draco hissed irritably through clenched teeth, rubbing his arm. Silver like eyes glared at Harry, looking rather surreal in the white blue moonlight that had began to creep up over the world.

"No you couldn't – I'm living around here." Harry replied with a snort. After realizing suddenly why the boy opposite was in the field, he turned and pinned Draco to the ground by his neck, pointing his wand at the paler boys face.

"Where's Snape?" he growled, hate and anger quite evident in his own green eyes, even though most of his face was in shadow.

"I-I don't know…wherever I left him I guess!" Draco gasped, clawing at Harrys hand as best he could. Giving him an untrusting glare, Harry let go of his neck but kept his wand trained at Dracos heart.

"Wheres your wand?"

"I broke it, havn't been able to get a new one just yet."

"Oh." Draco scrambled to sit up, rubbing his neck, but he didn't dare look at Harry. For a moment, they sat in silence, Harry glaring at Draco every now and then, his wand gripped tightly. Draco sat hunched over, his arms around his legs, apparently deep in thought.

"So why are you here then?" Harry asked eventually, shifting his gaze from the glittering lights of the village below to the hunched figure. Draco shrugged in a first response, fiddling with a broken twig in the dust.

"I've just been walking since I escaped. From Snape, I mean." At that moment, their disliking for eachother seemed to have vanished, so Harry did not seem surprised by the civilness of their conversation.

"Walking? For how long?"

"About four days. I'm – I'm just so fed up with it all, I never wanted to get into this whole war thing."

Harry just stared at Draco for a moment in stunned amazement.

"you – but on the way you treat – what you said on the train…" about one hundred replies rushed into Harry's head, all very ready to contradict. To his surprise, Draco gave a half laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, but when you get brought up in a family like mine, are given no choices on how you live, its difficult to do other wise. I mean – at first, I really believed everything, thought it would be great – you know, living under the rule of someone who promises to make everything great for you. Until suddenly, you're given some crazy order to kill…I guess it just hit me – what was I doing? Serving some psychopath whos idea of fun is torturing people for the hell of it?"

another stunned silence followed, Harry quite at loss for words as he stared at his former enemy in bewildered amazement. He really couldn't believe what he had just heard – Malfoy confessing – no _explaining – _that he really didn't believe in Voldemort. Quite sure he was dreaming or had gone completely insane, Harry stood up, not really sure what he was doing.

"Whatever Malfoy … just go back to wherever you came from."

"What? Where are you going?" Draco said in puzzlement, scrambling up himself. "I don't get it…"

"There is nothing to get, Malfoy. You've obviously been sent here to spy or something – just beat it before I beat you."

"What the heck is with you Potter? Spy? I have no idea in hell where I am, I've been wondering around with no food, hardly any water, no way of protecting myself and you think I'm here to spy? Seriously – I think you've lost it."

Harry came to a halt then, not really sure what to do – it had been a long day.

"I've lost it? Actually I think the entire world has lost it – I'm just so fed up with this – everything is upside down! I'm just so…ergh!" he clenched and unclenching his fists in frustration, glaring out across the light pricked valley. Draco just stared at him in interest for a moment, the silver – blue moonlight reflecting in his eyes making them illuminate surreally.

Letting out a long breath, Harry turned to him and folded his arms.

"So – what do you want then? If you really are as innocent as you claim – I still don't believe you – I suppose I could help you."

"Really? That would be…thanks." Harry raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing and continued to walk back toward the Burrow.

"Where are you staying anyway? I thought you lived in a muggle town with your aunt and uncle." Draco asked, trying not to trip up over the tangled grass that seemed adamant to twist around his ankles.

"I did – Dumbledore wanted me to go back but I'm not. The Weasleys have let me stay with them." He watched Draco out of the corner of his eye to monitor his reaction, but surprisingly Draco just nodded then frowned.

"Wait – I thought you loved being there – according to the rest of the world everyone loves you." Harry gave an amused snort and pushed his way through the fence.

"You're kidding right? My aunt and uncle love magic and wizards about as much as Snape enjoys my company. I'd never heard of Hogwarts, magic or wizards before my eleventh birthday – I was locked in a cupboard and made to do house work in an attempt to get it out of me."

"Really? Wow, everyone thinks that your family practically worships you."

They stood in silence for a while, just listening to the breeze as it rustled the grass.

"So why don't you just go back you your parents? Surely even you know your dads out of Azkaban – someone released all the prisoners the other week." Harry asked eventually – he, like Draco believed that the other had a wonderful life.

"I don't want to go back. That's the whole point of running away." Draco replied irritably, sitting down and staring out over the valley.

"Yeah but they're your parents – they wouldn't make you go back!" they reply Harry received was a wry laugh.

"Let me tell you something about being a follower, Potter – once a follower always a follower or death. They are your only two options. I'm attempting to defeat the second but you are being about as helpful as an upside down map. My parents will just force me to go back or hand me to the dark lord on a silver plate – point is I don't matter."

Harry stood staring helplessly at the proud profile of the boy infront of him, unsure of what to do.

"But they're your parents!" he said again after a tense silence. "They have to…"

"Well you're wrong." Draco cut across, the anger, sadness and bitterness so often locked inside of him as evident as the growing darkness. "I'll let you in on a little secret – my parents don't care – well not as much as they used to. Perhaps my mother did, after all she did make that unbreakable vow with Snape about killing Dumbledore…"

"What?" this bit of news was interesting – although he knew about the vow he had never really figured out what it was for…

"You never knew?" Draco replied in surprise.

"No – well at least not what it was for, I knew about the vow. Tell me, it could be useful."

And so for the next hour and a half, the two former enemies sat and talked about the vow, the death, the box and every other thing they could think of to do with the up and coming war, and little did they know how much help and support they were giving eachother.

0o0o0o0o

"Ok…well I think we should be going – I have to be in by ten, Rons mum wants to lock up…Malfoy?"

Harry had stood up to begin the walk back, but Draco had stopped mid standing. "Are you ok?" standing up slowly, Draco took in a sharp breath.

"Its just that, well - do you think they will let me in?" Harry raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Well they might not mind for one night, but I think I have a place you can stay complee with house elf."

"Oh, well thanks Potter, appreciate it."

Harry gave a half grin and turned back toward the silently waiting stretch of trees.

"Oh and Malfoy?"

"Hmm…Aghhh!" Draco suddenly disappeared from view, apparently he hadn't been paying attention.

"Bloody roots." He said through clenched teeth, glaring at the offending twist of root and rubbing his ankle. "Give us a hand would you Potter?"

Harry, who had been trying to suppress his laughter held out a hand and pulled the blond to his feet.

"Do me a favour Malfoy, and call me Harry – Potter gets a bit irritating after a while, ok?"

Giving Harry a quizzical look, he said " as long as you call me Draco."

O0o0o0

Well there we have it – chapter 2! I should be putting up 3 very shortly as I've already started it.


End file.
